memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Wesley Crusher
Wesley Robert Crusher was born in the year 2349, the son of Jack Crusher and Beverly Crusher. Enterprise When Wesley was very young, his father was killed while serving on the starship Stargazer under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Several years later, 15-year-old Wesley found himself living aboard the starship ''Enterprise''-D when his mother became Captain Picard's chief medical officer. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") When the crew of the Enterprise became infected with a virus that caused loss of emotional control, Wesley also became infected. He took control of engineering and watched as Jim Shimoda pulled out most of the isolinear chips that controlled the navigational system of the ship, putting the ship in danger when a stellar core fragment was hurtling in their direction. (TNG: "The Naked Now") During a visit to the planet Rubicun III, Wesley violated one of their laws by disturbing new plants and was sentenced to death. Picard discovered that the people known as the Edo were controlled and provided for by a mysterious object in space. It was the inhabitants of this vessel who had passed judgment on the Enterprise crew. Picard ignored the Prime Directive and beamed Wesley to safety, preparing to battle the ship in space. Nothing happened and the ship faded away. (TNG: "Justice") Wesley was given his wish of being 10 years older after Commander Riker was given the power of the Q, but he rejected the offer stating that he wanted to get there on his own. (TNG: "Hide and Q") In the attempt by Lore to hijack the Enterprise, it was Wesley who discovered that Lore was impersonating Data. Late that year, Wesley would take the Starfleet Academy entrance exam. Although he did not pass this time, his spirits were lifted by Picard who told him he too failed the first time. (TNG: Datalore, "Coming of Age") When the Aldeans kidnapped the children on the Enterprise because they were unable to procreate, Wesley would lead the children in acts of noncooperation. After the Enterprise offered to cure the Aldeans, they released the children. (TNG: "When the Bough Breaks") Wesley excelled at his studies aboard that vessel and through the primary school found himself participating in work-study programs alongside many of the Enterprise''s senior officers. In 2364, Wesley befriended The Traveler when he accompanied Kosinski aboard the USS Enterprise-D to assist with warp drive efficiency upgrade experiments. When the ship was transported millions of light years to the M-33 Galaxy, Wesley assisted The Traveler in returning the ship to known space. Captain Picard was so impressed with Wesley's contributions that he granted Wesley a field commission to acting ensign. (TNG: "Where No One Has Gone Before") He would meet Salia, a young girl who would be the ruler of Daled IV. Salia was tended to by Anya, an allasomorph who could change shapes. She threatened Wesley but was stopped by Salia. Although she too was smitten with Wesley, she chose to do her duty and left the Enterprise. (TNG: "The Dauphin") In 2365, William Riker assigned Wesley command of a science team with the mission of investigating Selcundi Drema. Wesley chose Prixus, Alans, Hildebrant and Davies to serve on his team. (TNG: "Pen Pals") One of Wesley's experiments went wrong and almost destroyed the Enterprise. He had created nanites, small robots, that were now replicating and becoming sentient. After a scientist, Dr. Stubbs, on board Enterprise tried to kill them because they had interfered with his experiment, they attacked the ship. Data allowed them to enter his body in order to speak through him, and a solution was found (TNG: "Evolution") Wesley successfully completed his written exams for Starfleet Academy in 2366 but did not complete his oral exams that year when he failed to board the [[USS Bradbury|USS ''Bradbury]] for the journey to Earth. When reviewing his service record Captain Picard felt that Wesley's service made him an acting ensign in name only, and promoted him to full ensign, with all responsibilities and privileges - including the right to wear a Starfleet uniform. Wesley served as ensign aboard the Enterprise for the next year before leaving to become a cadet. (TNG: "Menage a Troi") Starfleet Academy After being accepted to Starfleet Academy, Picard offered to travel with Wesley to the academy, but first had to stop on Pentarus to mediate a dispute. The two were to travel with a represetative of the planet named Dirgo. Their shuttle crashed and they were stranded on a desert planet. They found a water fountain in a cave but it was guarded by a force field. When Dirgo fired on the field an electrial pulse discharged causing a rock slide that seriouly injured Picard. Later Dirgo would be killed by the same pulse. Wesley was able to disengage the force field and get water, saving Picard. They were rescued by the Enterprise. (TNG: "Final Mission") cadet in 2368.]] A year later Wesley visited his mother on the Enterprise for vacation and discovered that the crew had come under the influence of a diabolical game that was really a mind control device. It was given to Riker on Risa in an attempt to capture the Enterprise. Wesley along with Data were able to disable the devices and restore the crew to normal. (TNG: "The Game") At the academy Wesley became a member of the elite Nova Squadron. His graduation was troubled with a deadly accident with the Nova Squadron comrades, that precipitated an attempted cover up in which he participated, about the fact they were engaged in a dangerous and prohibited flight maneuver stunt called Kolvoord Starburst which caused the incident. He confessed after he was confronted by Captain Picard who deduced the truth and threatened to come forward with his evidence unless Wesley did. Wesley complied and as a result, he was spared expulsion, but his grades for that year were voided as punishment and he was required to repeat the course load. This penalty and the shame with it contributed to a significant loss of enthusiasm for a career in Starfleet.(TNG: "The First Duty") Cadet Crusher resigned from Starfleet Academy in 2370 after the Traveler (posing as a villager on Dorvan V) guided Wesley to a vision of his deceased father telling him that his destiny lay somewhere other than with Starfleet. Wesley heeded the advice after which the Traveler revealed his true identity and promised to mentor the young man on his new journey, presumably to other planes of existence. (TNG: "Journey's End") in 2379.]] Wesley has a Starfleet commission as of 2379, when he attended the marriage of William T. Riker and Deanna Troi in a lieutenant's (junior grade) dress uniform. (Star Trek: Nemesis) : It's possible that the uniform Wesley wore to the ceremony was merely decorative, in the same sense as Q would often appear in Starfleet uniform. Considering the abilities Wesley was exhibiting when last seen with the Traveler, this seems at least plausible. However, a deleted scene from the Special Edition DVD of ''Nemesis confirms Wesley's commission, as well as his new assignment as part of the engineering crew of the USS Titan. : Ashley Judd reportedly said that her character (Robin Lefler) was—as of ''Star Trek: Nemesis—married to Wesley. See Background for details.'' :Wesley Crusher appears in TNG Season 7 epsiode Parallels in a alternative universe as a Lieutenant. Service Record *2364: USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) acting ensign. *2364-2367: USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Conn Officer, acting ensign. *2367-2370: Starfleet Academy's Nova Squadron, Cadet. *2379: Starfleet lieutenant junior grade. Appearances in a parallel universe.]] * TNG: ** "Encounter at Farpoint" through "Final Mission" ** "The Game" ** "The First Duty" ** "Parallels" (parallel universe) ** "Journey's End" * Star Trek Movies: ** Star Trek: Nemesis Background Wesley was played by Wil Wheaton. William A. Wallace played 25-year-old Wesley in TNG: "Hide and Q". Gene Roddenberry created the character of Wesley based on his own memories of his youth (his middle name is Wesley). For a time it was envisioned that this character might be female also, before the final draft was created. Wesley Crusher also has the distinction of being one of sci-fi's most hated personas. In a poll done by "Maxim" magazine only Jar-Jar Binks topped young Mr. Crusher's level of annoyance. The fans polled were mostly quoted as saying he was "forced down their throats." In the original script for Star Trek: Nemesis, Wesley explained at the wedding scene that he was being assigned to the USS Titan under Captain William Riker. No explanation for his return from his journey with The Traveler was given. In April 2002, ZENtertainment http://www.countingdown.com/movies/1377/movieinfo/cast?item_id=688764 (a now-defunct, Hollywood news source) reported "Ashley Judd was on Letterman the other night to promote her new movie, High Crimes. Dave surprised her with a clip of her appearance on TNG, where she went on a date with Wesley Crusher. Judd mentioned that she was reprising the role (of Robin Lefler) in Star Trek: Nemesis as Wesley's wife." (http://www.boxofficeprophets.com/tickermaster/listing.cfm?TMID=471) : This was also reported by About Sci-Fi, which added to the report "... Wil Wheaton, however, says he's heard nothing about that. Somehow, I'm not surprised Wesley doesn't know he’s married." :: Later on, "Judd's spokesperson denied this cameo appearance." (http://www.scifispace.com/html/startrekx.php) : In August 2002, Wil Wheaton finds out, and reports, that his scene has been cut from Star Trek: Nemesis. No mention (by him) about Judd or Lefler. Crusher, Wesley Crusher, Wesley Crusher, Wesley de:Wesley Crusher es:Wesley Crusher fr:Wesley Crusher nl:Wesley Crusher